<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Three Words by Mizu_umi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27431458">Three Words</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizu_umi/pseuds/Mizu_umi'>Mizu_umi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Counting the Good Things [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon - Manga, Developing Relationship, Feels, Fix-It, M/M, POV Uchiha Sasuke, Post-Chapter 699 (Naruto), Smitten Uchiha Sasuke, Smitten uzumaki naruto, Uchiha Sasuke Has Issues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:54:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27431458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizu_umi/pseuds/Mizu_umi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke might not be ready to say it out loud, but that doesn't change how he feels. After all, actions speak louder than words.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Counting the Good Things [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1305533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>152</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Thoughtfulness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've tried to write each instalment so that it isn't necesary to read the previous part of the series, but those will still be referenced to some degree here and in the subsequent instalments.</p><p>Naruto and Sasuke are adjusting to each other, their relationship and new circumstances, so I think they will keep diverging from their canon counterparts as this story progresses. Hopefully it will be satisfaying.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were watching him again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sasuke did his best to focus his attention on his book. Years of training, though, made him uncomfortably aware of the group of people observing him. He sighed and glanced at the gates of the Academy for the seventh time in the last ten minutes. What was taking Naruto so long? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>This had started happening more often. Once Sasuke had increased the frequency and length of his visits, he had found himself waiting for Naruto more and more. After all, Naruto couldn't keep ditching his responsibilities to meet Sasuke every time, and he and Sakura had forbidden the blonde the use of shadow clones. The idiot would end up passing out due to chakra exhaustion otherwise. And it was fine. The wait itself didn't bother Sasuke that much; he was used to spending his time alone and was even grateful for it. The audience without Naruto as a barrier, though, was a nuisance. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Nara had warned him during the early days of their relationship, nothing Naruto-related stayed private for long. The villagers were aware of his movements as if they were part of the T&amp;I division — and some of them might actually part of the division working for the Council. At first, the group following them was composed mainly of his detractors. Some still wanted him to get away from the Hero of Konoha; others wanted to keep an eye on Sasuke in case he decided to disrespect Naruto. But neither of those afflicted Sasuke as much as the third group: the <em> fans </em>. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were not Sasuke's fans, obviously. They were just so invested in the idiot that they <em> followed </em> their relationship closely. They knew their preferred training ground, their usual order at the bar and Ichiraku, which weren't that difficult to guess. But they also were aware of smaller, more private things, like Naruto's brand of toothpaste and fabric softener or the name of the plants he kept. It was creepy, to say the least, and Sasuke was grateful that he didn't spend enough time in Konoha for them to stalk him to that level.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Furthermore, if Sakura was to be trusted, they were betting on the milestones of their relationship. Apparently, the list of things they were trying to predict was considerably detailed and extensive, which had his idiotic teammates laughing uncontrollably for a long time. Sakura even had insinuated they could help her pay for the costly vacations she had been planning. Sasuke had limited to glare at her, cuffed Naruto on the head before he could give an affirmative reply, and grumbled something about people with too much free time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sasuke closed his book while considering the possible consequences of directing the crowd one of his most threatening stares. Would they report him to the Hokage's Office? Would it warrant another of Nara's lectures? Could the damned Council use it against him? He sighed yet again and decided he wouldn't take the risk, as he had successfully kept the Dobe and himself out of trouble in that regard. He could go back to his apartment, and Naruto could go look for him when he was done doing whatever he was doing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> You better be drowning in assignments, Usuratonkachi, </em>  he thought as he prepared to disappear with a body flicker to prevent the villagers from following him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sasuke!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The breathless shout came just in time to keep him where he was. Sasuke frowned at the blur of black and orange running towards him but didn't move. To his right, he could hear the excited murmurs coming from the indiscreet crowd, and his frown intensified, before tunning them out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Tardiness is not one of the things you are supposed to pick up from Kakashi, you know?" He commented when Naruto was close enough. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What?" Naruto's smile transformed into a pout. "It wasn't like I did it to annoy you. I was-" he made a suspicious pause and looked away —a clear sign that he was hiding something. Ultimately he decided on: "Iruka-sensei has been going too hard on me lately."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hn, sounds like <em> you </em> have been slacking," Sasuke replied calmly, fighting to contain his grin when he saw Naruto's offended expression. Of course, he knew how hard Naruto was working, but it was always amusing to rile up the blonde a little.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Naruto soon realized what he was doing, mirroring Sasuke's mischievous expression. "Show some sympathy, Bastard. I've been sequestered here since sunrise," he commented while stretching a little.</p>
<p>Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Stop whining, and I'll treat you to dinner."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes!" Naruto raised both arms in victory. "You are the best, Sasuke!" He declared, launching himself at him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sasuke managed to catch Naruto by the collar of his shirt before could latch onto him, keeping him at arm's length. "Back off, idiot!" He growled, motioning to the group ogling at their interactions. "Control yourself, or this will never stop."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Naruto looked over Sasuke's shoulder and grimaced. "Yeah, right. I keep forgetting." He smiled apologetically. "Sorry about that."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Not your fault." He released Naruto, who fell into step with him, even if his enthusiasm seemed to have evaporated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sasuke turned his head just enough to confirm the group of people was following them at a cautious distance and counted to ten. If it were up to him, they would use jutsu to move wherever they needed to go; anything to keep those pests away. However, Naruto preferred to take the more scenic route, and Sasuke, like the fucking idiot he was, had decided to humour the blonde.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It had not been a decision he had taken lightly. In fact, it had been the result of another one of their stupid misunderstandings turned into a vicious argument. Naruto had been adamant on walking through the village despite the spectators. Sasuke had gone as far as calling the idiot <em> attention seeker  </em>—he was still berating himself for that one. They had then proceeded to decimate half of a training ground before Sakura had sent them both to the hospital. Only then, while both were waiting for Sakura's shift to end so that she could shout at them properly, had Naruto decided to talk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> "I never thought I would get to have this," Naruto said absent-mindedly. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> "If you mean multiple injuries after a fight, Sakura might have finally caused you brain damage." Sasuke huffed, still furious at how the situation had blown out of proportion. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> "No, you jerk. I didn't mean </em> <strong> <em>  this  </em> </strong> <em> precisely," Naruto said signalling his cuts and bruises. "Just-" he averted his stare to the small window of Sakura's office. "Walking around the village with you for no particular reason- there was a time I didn't even know if I would be able to bring you back." He made a pause and shrugged. "I know it's stupid, and a waste of time, and there are lots of annoying people, but-" he turned to face Sasuke with a half-smile "-it was nice." </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Sasuke didn't know what to say at first. It had never crossed his mind how important was something like that for Naruto. He supposed that was an essential part of the problem; he had been just thinking about how it was an inconvenience for him. It wasn't like he spent enough time in Konoha for it to become truly unbearable. Besides, Sakura had recently lectured them on the importance of compromise when it came to relationships. It would be fine as long as Naruto kept his distance in public. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As they walked in uneasy silence, Naruto wearing an afflicted expression, Sasuke had to admit his decision had not had the desired effect. He glanced between the idiot's left hand and the people on the street, struggling to reach a new resolution. He decided to ditch his pride. It had never done him any good anyway. Sasuke braced himself with a deep breath and reached for Naruto's hand. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The blonde barely missed a step before ducking his head and smiling in that way that caused him to close his eyes. Sasuke counted that as a win-win. Naruto was making that silly face, and he was too occupied with the electric sensation running through his arm to care about who might be watching.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I planned this to be a oneshot but decided it worked better split in three parts. Second chapter shouldn't take long.</p><p>If you liked it leave kudos or even better, a comment (now moderated to prevent certain interactions). Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Kindness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sasuke is going soft.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a pretty short chapter, but it felt like the right place to end before the main event.</p>
<p>I'm palnning to include more serious matters regarding the Village and how it would work after the war, but the main focus is still SNS relationship.</p>
<p>Thanks for the support and kudos. Hope you enjoy this one.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It turned out, the Dobe had <em>been</em> slacking off, after all. At least that was what he had grasped from everything Nara had said when he cornered him outside Kakashi's office.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's still too soon to elect the next Hokage, but the Council and Clan Leaders want to know he's taking the job seriously even now."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Whatever he was doing, wasn't with me," Sasuke tried his best to feign disinterest. Inside, his mind, he was going wild with all the reasons Naruto might have to skip his training. Moreover, <em>why</em> would he hide it from Sasuke?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's a pain in the ass to deal with you both," Nara lit a cigarette and took a long drag. "I'm not accusing you of being the cause of him playing hooky."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Do you want me to herd him everywhere he has to be?" Sasuke huffed. "I'm not his mother."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nara's sole reply was to roll his eyes. "Talk to him, find out what's been distracting him."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sasuke frowned. "How bad is it?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As he took a piece of paper from his pocket, Nara's posture relaxed. "Once or twice a month," he shrugged. "As I said, it's not that serious, but people notice Naruto's absence easily."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'll ask him about it." Sasuke pushed himself from the wall and started to walk away. "I won't take responsibility if we destroy another training ground in the process," he added, enjoying every second of the other man's pinched expression.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*~*~*~*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The promise of breakfast was enough to quiet Naruto's protests at being woken up early, but that had been Sasuke's only success. He was mediocre when it came to holding significant conversations or persuading others into sharing something they would rather keep to themselves. The best he had managed was asking the Dobe about his training and felt stupid right after. Luckily the idiot was always happy to blabber about everything he did, especially in between bites of toast.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So far, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Sasuke was pretty sure that if Naruto had wanted to hide something, his attitude would have changed as soon as he asked, but he was as cheerful as ever. The only other reason he could think of was that Naruto simply needed a respite from time to time. All the academic training couldn't sit well with his characteristic hyperactivity. Sasuke decided the next time he saw Nara he would suggest clearing the idiot's schedule a little.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sasuke returned his attention to his coffee only to discover Naruto staring at him. He must have spaced out for longer than planned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Out of habit, he spat: "What are you staring at, idiot?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Naruto swallowed with difficulty in his haste to retort —he was going to choke one of these days. He pointed at Sasuke with his chopsticks and said. "I was thinking you are being too nice, Teme."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sasuke almost cringed. Of course, it had been suspicious. He took a long sip from his coffee to gain a few seconds. "It's called making an effort, Dobe," he said without looking at blue eyes. He was annoyed at his inability to be direct but really wanted to avoid another stupid fight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No, I mean, it's not-" Naruto shook his head and arms frantically. "I'm not complaining or anything. Nice Sasuke is amazing. I was just thinking, I like <em>this</em>."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a curious thing, Sasuke thought as they both tried to hide their ridiculous blushes. They had thrown hits, insults and loads of mean words at each other without blinking. Still, it was the kind words and sweet gestures that made them feel ashamed and confused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Naruto, always the better of the two, was the first to break the silence. "Thanks for the food, Teme."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hn," was all he managed to reply because <em>Someone has to make sure you eat something other than ramen </em>was still too embarrassing to say aloud.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*~*~*~*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They walked together to the Academy. Well, he was walking while Naruto practically skipped beside him, the moron. Sasuke had just wanted to make sure he had not missed something before he talked to Nara. Even so, he felt like he reached the gates a little too fast.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Naruto hesitated a little, then turned to face Sasuke with a sheepish smile. "Thanks again for today," he said, lowering his stare. "I know I already said it, but- No one had ever made breakfast for me before." He scratched the back of his head. "I guess you wouldn't get why, but it made me happy." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>More often than not, Sasuke forgot that no one had ever taken care of Naruto. After the massacre, no one had taken care of him either, but he at least had those first years with the Clan. The reminder made him wish he had made breakfast for Naruto for the sake of it instead of the prelude to a questioning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sasuke huffed to clear the sentiment from his voice. "I hope you don't get tired of it because I'm sick of eating ramen every time I visit, Dobe."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Naruto's eyes widened along with his smile before he started chuckling. "You are such a tsundere."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Shut up, moron," he mumbled. He took it all back, he was never going to cook for the idiot again. "Aren't you supposed to be in class?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Don't be shy, Teme." Naruto jumped back to avoid Sasuke's swat and ran into the building. "See you later!" He shouted while blowing him a kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sasuke didn't move for a moment, reconciling with the fact that Naruto was an absolute idiot, and that he was going soft because of him. He was distracted from such embarrassing admissions, though, when he caught a flash of orange jumping over the lateral fence of the Academy. <em>Really, Naruto?</em> After examining the chakra signature, he realized it was not a clone, but the real Naruto running in the direction of the training grounds. He sighed, hoping this wouldn't end in another fight, and went after the moron. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So that was it. Hope you enjoyed this emotionally awkward Sasuke as much as I did writing him. Hope the next chapter doesn't take long. </p>
<p>Thanks for reading.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Suportiveness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sasuke finds out what Naruto has been up to.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This installment changed a lot from what I had originally planned (the summary had to change too). The tone was supposed to be lighter and even have a funny ending, but writting the dialoge took me on another path. One that will allow me to introduce some of the more serious topics I started to think about last chapter.</p>
<p>All things considered, I'm pretty happy with the result and hope you like it too.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke had no particular expectations for when he caught up to Naruto, but the child was still a surprise. He couldn't be sure about her exact age, only that she was on the young side and most likely student at the Academy. She ran excitedly towards the blonde, brightly smiling when he greeted her with a fist bump. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hiding his presence, he watched as the blonde corrected the kid's stance and stopped their sparring every so often to give advice or a demonstration. He watched the young face frowning in concentration as Naruto instructed her on the correct way to block an opponent's attack. The Dobe was an unexpectedly patient and serene teacher, which was a stark contrast with his usual boisterous and precipitate personality. He almost seemed like a different person, carefully analyzing the possible causes of failure and encouraging the girl without exaggerating. When he saw the idiot's expression soften at the girl's determination, Sasuke's own chest tightened a little.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Half an hour later, he wasn't sure he wanted to make his presence known anymore. He definitely didn't want to interrupt what was going on, enthralled with this side of Naruto he had never seen before, even when it made a lot of sense. His feet moved on their own, however, after the training session shifted into shuriken. But only when the blonde found himself unable to explain why she kept missing the mark.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You do have the right stance," Naruto commented, head inclined.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Her wrist is too stiff." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto jumped almost as high as the girl when he spoke, then made an expression Sasuke could only identify as horror. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke saved his questions for later and directed to the kid, picking up the shuriken she had dropped and offering it back. The girl looked like a terrified rabbit, and he realized too late she must have been instructed to be aware of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Take it, Haruna-chan," Naruto said when Sasuke was about to retrieve his hand. "Sasuke is not going to bite you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The girl, Haruna, received the shuriken with trembling fingers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You have to flick your wrist forward before releasing it," Sasuke advised. The girl directed her big brown eyes towards Naruto, hesitation clear on her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto chuckled. "Listen to him. Sasuke is way better than me when it comes to shuriken, believe it!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took a few attempts and a couple of Sasuke's interventions for her to get the knack of it. The moment after she finally hit the centre of the target, Haruna turned to Sasuke with such an expression of awe that he couldn't help the slight curving of his lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Amazing Haruna-chan!" Naruto exclaimed. "I'm sure you'll nail that test tomorrow."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Haruna nodded enthusiastically. "Thank you, Naruto-san," there was a pause, "and Uchiha-san," she bowed lightly while saying his name.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke was a bit shocked. Given how wary she had been of him the whole time, he had not expected her to talk to him. Much less thank him. His reply was a single nod which seemed to be an adequate response for her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I have to go back now," Haruna said regretfully. "It's almost lunchtime."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sure," Naruto crouched in front of her, "we'll celebrate your straight A's with ramen."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She bumped Naruto's fist again and even waved her hand shyly at Sasuke before running away from the training ground. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Probably should have advised her against telling her parents about this." Sasuke grimaced as Haruna's figure disappeared in the distance. "Doubt they'll be happy to know she interacted with me."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Was he even allowed to interact with children at all? After he was pardoned, Nara had given him a list of restrictions he hadn't read with much attention, to be honest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That won't be an issue," Naruto replied softly. "I don't think anyone at the orphanage will believe you helped her."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well, that made much more sense, and Sasuke was a fucking idiot. "Is this what you've been doing whenever you skip a meeting or a lesson?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto's shoulders tensed for a second before sagging in time with a long exhale. "So Shika actually asked for your help." He was still crouching, staring in the direction Haruna had taken.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Why are you hiding, Dobe?" It was not like he was lazing around or doing something stupid.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not hiding," the blonde replied using that defensive tone Sasuke knew too well. Not a good sign. "Shika knows very well how I spend every second of my time."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke narrowed his eyes slightly but decided to save that particular piece of information for later. Naruto was making a face he had only seen once before. The pained expression that showed he was struggling to control a resentment that never abandoned him completely. Sasuke needed to know how it was related to what he had just witnessed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Forget Nara," he started cautiously, "It certainly seemed you didn't want </span>
  <em>
    <span>me </span>
  </em>
  <span>to know."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm failing," Naruto murmured pitifully.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You what?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm failing," he repeated, and when he turned to face him, there was guilt etched into his blue eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke felt panic rise inside him. Why did Naruto look so miserable all of a sudden? Why wouldn't he tell him what was wrong? If the idiot didn't explain himself soon, he was going to punch him or something.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Use your words, Sasuke, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sakura's calm voice made its way through his desperation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Naruto," he said as calmly as possible, "how have you failed, and how is that related to helping the girl?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto rubbed his neck viciously. "You heard from Shikamaru, why do you need </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> to say it?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Because I don't understand. You are not making any sense."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto stood up abruptly. "I've been irresponsible, okay!" He practically shouted at Sasuke's face. "I've been neglecting my responsibilities to spend some time with those kids." His eyes turned watery, and his voice sounded at the brink of breaking. "The Council and the Daimyo are breathing down my neck, and everyone keeps telling me I have to reorder my priorities." He quieted down, then turned away from Sasuke as is he couldn't stand the sight of him. "There is so much I have to learn, so much that is wrong with the Village, so much I should be doing, so much I should be spending that time on, but I-" He grimaced, clenching his fists. "It is not a waste of time, not for me. I won't abandon them."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Like they did to us, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he heard the words as clearly as if Naruto had actually said them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke should have known. How had he not realized how much Naruto had been uneasy because of this? Not even two hours had passed since he decided everything was in order. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Nara told me to </span>
  <em>
    <span>find out</span>
  </em>
  <span> what had been distracting you, and I was concerned. That's why I'm here." He made a great effort in trying to choose the right words. "I don't think you're making a mistake, though."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He gave a step forward to search Naruto's eyes. Sasuke needed to convey he was being honest, that he understood, that he didn't hold it against him. And it pained him that Naruto seemed to think otherwise.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto shook his head. "What if I'm not able to make a change because I didn't work hard enough?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now he really wanted to punch the idiot, because that was the dumbest thing he had ever heard from him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Words, words, words,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he had to remind himself again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You are working hard enough, Dobe." That seemed to return some of the light to Naruto's eyes. "You might not be following the established path, but what's the point if you do exactly the same as the previous Hokages?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What if that prevents me from getting appointed?" Worry obscured his features. "Then, I would have failed them... and you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You have never failed me." He said assuredly. "And you definitely haven't failed those kids." Naruto tried to protest again, but Sasuke didn't give him a chance. "And even assuming everyone is stupid enough to get in your way, you'll find a solution." Sasuke allowed his lips to curve slightly. "A solution no one had even considered before because you are unpredictable and ridiculously persistent." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had spoken the truth but had been unable to meet Naruto's eyes the whole time, so he was surprised when he heard a sniffle. Sasuke raised his gaze to find the blonde wiping away a tear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I hate you," he croaked, wiping another tear. "You make it sound so easy." Naruto already looked more relaxed, and that was infinitely relieving for Sasuke, but not enough.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It is not, usuratonkachi." His hand moved towards the idiot's forehead where he briefly pressed his middle and index finger, causing Naruto to blink surprised. "But you don't have to do it alone."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, right," he nodded, brushing the spot Sasuke had just touched. "Thanks, teme."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Only then, when Naruto's smile returned, Sasuke decided he had said enough. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I struggled a lot with making Sasuke actually say the "three words" by the end of the chapter, but I couldn't direct the dialogue naturally in that direction. Now that it's done I think it was the right decision for the current stage of their relationship. There will be another chance.<br/>If you felt like Shikamaru and others were indifferent towards Naruto's predicament, remember this is told from Sasuke's POV, who doesn't spend enough time in the village to understand the whole situation. I'll add a short epilogue that will deal with the aftermath of this conversation and partially on how others perceive the situation. The rest can be discussed in the comments.</p>
<p>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>